


The Dance

by WolfStar2018



Series: Tiny little one shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky in suspenders, Dancing, Fluff, Love, Steve Rogers Feels, fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tiny little one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Dance

“Stevie, come dance with me!” Bucky shouted as Steve walked in the door of their apartment. Steve could hear the music from the old record player Bucky loved to use. It sounded like he was playing The Andrews Sisters. Bucky and Steve had danced to them many times at the dance hall in their neighborhood. Steve was actually a pretty decent dancer but because of how small he was everyone assumed he would be bad. He had managed to talk to a few girls but he always ended up sounding like a fool. So he and Bucky would dance in their living room alone and Bucky would sing the songs in his ear. He wasn't the best singer ever but it was good enough for Steve and it always felt really special, like Bucky would rather be home in their small living room with not enough space to dance the way he did with the girls at the hall. Steve walked into the living room and saw Bucky standing in the middle of the space and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Bucky,” He whispered softly, “what are you wearing? Where did you get that?” Bucky was wearing a white button up shirt and soft black trousers with suspenders. The outfit looked like it came straight from their apartment in the 40's.

“I know you used to love dancing. Come dance with me. Please?” Bucky said instead of answering Steve's question.

Steve finally joined Bucky in middle of the living room putting his arms around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky put his hands on Steve's hips and pulled him close. As they started swaying to the music Steve stepped closer so there was no more space between them and put his head on Bucky's shoulder, his face in the crook between neck and shoulder. Bucky softly sang along in Steve's ear and Steve closed his eyes. He knew nothing would ever be as simple as it used to be but he had to admit, this was really nice. To be able to dance with Bucky without fear of people wanting to kill them or put them into a mental institution. He loved this. Being in Bucky's arms was his favorite place to be. The rest didn't matter.

“Bucky,” Steve said through tears he hadn't noticed before, “thank you. I love this so much.”

“I just wanted to dance with you.” Bucky says softly before continuing to sing and sway Steve gently.


End file.
